


Runnin' from the cops through the motherfucking 7th.

by NNishinxya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Murderer Iwaizumi Hajime, Outdoor Sex, Running From The Cops, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNishinxya/pseuds/NNishinxya
Summary: After his boyfriend was killed next to him, Oikawa Tooru falls in love with the one who did it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 11





	Runnin' from the cops through the motherfucking 7th.

"Ushijima-Kun, did you hear about the serial killer?" Oikawa leaned against his large boyfriend as he scrolled through Twitter. "Serial Killer?" The olive-haired male questioned. "Iwaizumi Hajime. He's half-Filipino and Half-Japanese. Apparently, he's been on the loose for over 6 years." Oikawa read from the screen. "He's within range of our area so I got an amber alert recently" Ushijima recalls. Oikawa hummed. "Scary. You'll protect me, right?~" The brunette clung to the large male. "I'll try my best" The olive-haired male chuckled. "Anyways! They say we should stay inside until they're 100% sure he isn't near us anymore" Oikawa hopped off the couch and skipped to the kitchen. Sure, they may seem like a happy couple, but secretly, Oikawa hates Ushijima. He just acts like he loves him since Ushijima's parents practically locked him into their family. He can't escape. Yes, of course, Oikawa has considered killing him but he wouldn't get away with it. "Ushijima-Kun, it's 8." Oikawa giggled as he stared into the oven's clock. Ushijima rose up from the couch and walked towards Oikawa. The brunette lifted his arms and let Ushijima pick him up. The larger male carried him into the room and pinned him to the bed. "Hurry. I don't feel like waiting this time" Oikawa ripped off the large shirt he was wearing along with his underwear. Even if Oikawa didn't love Ushijima, he did love the sex. "Just be gentle. I'm still a bit sore from earlier" Oikawa wrapped his arms around Ushijima's neck and wrapped his legs around the male's large waist. The olive-haired male hummed before pushing in gently. Oikawa hissed from the stretch. "Shit..." He mumbled. Ushijima sucked hickies into the soft porcelain skin. Oikawa could tell it was about to be a long, long night. The thrusts were painful at first but then they became pleasurable. Ushijima was big and long so he could reach places not many other people could. "Slow down!~" Oikawa moaned loudly. 

A sigh of relief broke from Oikawa as he stepped into the running water from the shower. "I needed this" He whispered to himself as he felt the warm water runoff his pale skin. Ushijima had always told him how beautiful his skin was. Everyone told Oikawa that. His skin wasn't the only beautiful thing about him. His dark long lashes, his fluffy brunette hair, shiny brown eyes... Everything about him was beautiful. Oikawa ran the towel softly and gently over his skin, enjoying the white bubbles it left in its wake. It was the same every night. Ushijima and Oikawa cuddle on the couch, tell each other the latest news, have sex, go to their room, Oikawa showers while Ushijima reads a book. Nothing changed and nothing probably will change. The brunette was fine with the routine. It was plain, simple, and easy. Oikawa rinsed the soap off his skin before turning off the water and stepping onto the mat. He wrapped a towel around his body and began to dry himself off. The cold air made him shiver and he padded his way to the closet to put on some clothes.

12:26 AM

It was cold and dark in the bedroom. Oikawa couldn't sleep. After his shower, he had gotten a bad feeling for whatever reason. After saying goodnight to Ushijima, who was reading a book, he double-checked the windows and doors. _I locked the doors and windows... so why am I scared?_ The brunette sighed and turned towards Ushijima's back. He reached out and pressed a warm hand to his strangely cold back. "Ushijima? Why're you so cold?" Oikawa whispered but got no answer. They were completely under the covers and had the heat on. "Ushijima?" Oikawa called, a little bit louder. _He always answers._ The brunette felt a chill. The faint smell of smoke filled his nose but he just figured it was the neighbors. He trailed his hand down and touched something wet. "What the?-" Oikawa brought his fingers up to his nose _Blood?!_ Oikawa's heart was racing. What the hell was going on? The brunette sat up and yelped at a figure sitting on the chair. "So you _were_ awake" A deep voice came from the corner of the room. Oikawa froze. He watched as the figure stood up and walked towards him. _He's gonna kill me..._ Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes snapped shut. The sound of the lamp flicking on made Oikawa flinch. A thumb ran over his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. Oikawa gasped softly. _The_ Iwaizumi Hajime was wiping away his tears. "Well aren't you pretty..." Iwaizumi chuckled. The brunette flushed pink. "You aren't gonna..kill me?" He whispered. "No. I was at first but now I think I might just steal you" The blackette whispered back. 

[(Click: RUNNIN' THROUGH THE 7TH WITH MY WOADIES )](https://youtu.be/C0-8dwIjP9I)

"Where are we going?!" Oikawa yelled as they ran through the 7th. "Who knows!" Iwaizumi laughed. It was cold but Oikawa felt so warm. The palm trees swayed gently with the breeze. Oikawa gripped Iwaizumi's hand as they dashed through alleyways and roads. Oikawa relaxed his face and started giggling, which turned into laughter. He felt free. Ushijima never did anything like this with him. With Iwaizumi he felt like he could fly. The wind blowing through his hair was calming and made him feel at ease. Their hands were still interlocked and Oikawa has never felt happier. They both joked as they ran, breathing getting heavier and heavier. Oikawa wanted to be with Iwaizumi forever and hoped Iwaizumi felt the same way. They ran for what felt like hours until they finally crashed in a park, the city lights a blur in the distance. The palm trees ruffled in the wind. Oikawa panted. "That...was...so fun" He chuckled. "Iwa?" The brunette looked around. Oh god. Iwaizumi probably dragged him out here to kill him. "Gotcha!" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's waist making him yelp. "You scared me!" Oikawa giggled. It's crazy. The same person who killed his boyfriend is tackling him and laughing with him. It feels like, they were meant to be. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's face, pulling it close to his. "Call me crazy but I think I love you" He whispered while breathing heavily. "Yeah. That is pretty crazy" Iwaizumi chuckled, breathing heavily as well. They stared into each other eyes before their lips met in a warm kiss, heating them up immediately from the cold wind. Iwaizumi's hand ran through Oikawa's hair. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's small waist, pulling him closer to his body. "Are you gonna fuck me outside after killing my boyfriend?" Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi's lips, biting on his bottom lip. "What if I am?" Iwaizumi chuckled, licking a sharp fang. "Then I don't mind" The brunette stared into the criminals eyes, clouded with pure lust.

_"Iwa!~"_ Oikawa whined as a hand wrapped around his sensitive cock. "Are you normally sensitive or is it because your cold?" Iwaizumi smirked at the brunette. "Both!" Oikawa threw his head back from pleasure. Iwaizumi took the chance to suck hickies into Oikawa's unmarked pale skin. Every little moan and cry made Iwaizumi's desire to fuck Oikawa bigger each time. "Do you have any lube or condoms?" Iwaizumi groaned as he freed his hard member from his jeans. "No" Oikawa panted. "Shit." The blackette mumbled. He spat into his hand and lubed up his large cock. " _Jesus-_ Wait, Wait" The brunette felt panic rise in his chest as he looked at the size of the male's cock. "There is no fucking wait with me." Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's hips before slamming his full length into him, his cock twitching harshly at the delicious scream Oikawa let out. "It's too big!~" The brunette gripped the grass. His legs trembled on Iwaizumi's shoulders. Oikawa was a big size queen. The sound of sirens in distance made Oikawa turn more white then he already was. "Is that the-" "Their at your apartment complex. Someone probably called" Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed Oikawa's cheek in an attempt to calm him down. "As soon as we finish we'll leave, okay?" The blackette whispered as he continued thrusting in and out of Oikawa. "What if we get caught?" The brunette moaned. Iwaizumi laughed. "I've been on the loose for 6 years. Do you really think I would let us get caught?" The blackette stared into the brunette's eyes. "Good point" Oikawa said through gritted teeth. "Fuck~ I think I'm about to cum~" The pale male threw his head back as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. After a few harsh thrusts, Iwaizumi buried himself deep inside Oikawa as they came together. "Holy hell that was the best sex I've had in a long time" Oikawa sighed as Iwaizumi pulled out. "Agreed. I ain't ever been in someone so soft" Iwaizumi answered as he pulled his pants back up, Oikawa doing the same. "Come on, let's go before the cops find us" The blackette held out a hand for Oikawa to take. "Where we going?" Oikawa asked as he grabbed Iwaizumi's. "Back to my place!" He yelled as he began running, Oikawa following. The sound of sirens growing closer made Oikawa's heart race. 

After a few sharp turns, they made it to a dimly lit apartment complex. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa up the stairs and down a hall until they reach a door, where Iwaizumi unlocked it and pushed the door open. " _Jesus._ " The brunette gasped. It was so nice inside. "It's so big in here!" Oikawa looked around. "Yeah. I've lived here for a long time" The blackette chuckled at the male's awe. "Well get used to it. You'll be here with me forever" Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to his chest. " ** _Whether you like it or_** _**not**_ " The brunette flushed a deep red. "Are you serious?" He whispered. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's jawline. "We'll get married...and you'll be a good housewife for me, right?" The blackette murmered. Before the other male could respond, his phone began ringing. Oikawa groaned and quickly snatched his phone. "It's Ushijima's mom" The color drained out his face. Iwaizumi yanked the phone out his hand and slammed it on the ground, shattering it. "Iwa!" Oikawa whined. "It's a test from the police. If you were to answer, they could track your phone" The blackette smirked, leadinding the brunette away from the mess and upstairs. 

"Might as well show you the bed I'm gonna have you in for most of your life, hm?" 


End file.
